


A boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton

by gadotwood



Category: Karamel kara and Mon-El supergirl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadotwood/pseuds/gadotwood
Summary: This basically if Krypton and Daxam never exploded, and Kara and Mon-El meet for the first time for a royal family dinner. Mon-El always heard about this young blonde  noble who was like a princess. Kara has to marry Mon-El to unite the planets. But Kara doesn't want nor does Mon-El. They are forced to spend time together but they fall in love and keep it a secret.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Kara, are you feeling better? From the fever you had two days ago..."  
"Yes, yeah, I'm fine Mom, just wanting to finish this book. Can you... leave me to it, please?" Kara said, looking up at her mother with a stern gaze. Alura's eyes shifted, traces of nervousness appearing in her irises. 

" Kara, there's something I need to tell you." Kara raised her brows.  
"Okay, yeah, what is it?"  
"We are going to Daxam, we'll stay there for a few weeks. We have to have dinner with the Royal family, they want you and the prince to meet. You and him better get along, for Queen Rhea and I have discussed this for a long time, since you turned eighteen. He is twenty-three, only three years older than you. We have been trying to find a solution to our incessant wars, and the only thing the queen and I were able to come up with was an arranged marriage. Between you and the prince..."  
she explained, worry evident in her gaze, yet expertly hidden behind her professional stance. 

"Why should I agree too this?" Kara said with a frustrated look. 

"Because this is the only way for us to have peace against Daxam, we can't keep having wars over little things. Please Kara just accept it" 

"Oh my rao! Fine ok I will! When do we leave?" She asks in frustration. 

"Tomorrow so get packed!" Alura said leaving 

She packs that took about an hour she has some time left to kill before she sleeps. So she went to go visit her best friend.

"Hey Barry!"

"Oh hey Kara" 

"You look mad whats up?" Barry asks getting her a drink. 

"I have to leave Krypton for a couple weeks" she explained looking sad. 

"Wait why where are you going?" Bary asks drinking

"I have to go to daxam and meet the prince, my mom and the prince mom wants us to get an arrange marriage! Like why the hell me?" 

"Kara, your a noble his kind of stuff happens all the time with people like you. Your rich not as rich as the royal family on Daxam. But your dad was a scientist and your mom is a lawyer. You are so rare Kara" 

"Barry you know not to bring up my father" she cries 

"Oh right I am so... so sorry Kara! I didn't mean too." 

"Its fine, I love you Bar"

"Love you too Kara"

"Cant believe that we are best friends for almost a year! Also happy birthday" he said getting out a present. 

"Bar you know my birthday isn't until next week but thank you!!" 

"You're welcome, I wont be seeing you so why not give it to you now" he said smiling 

She opens it, it was a necklace that said Krypton princess. 

"Barry its so beautiful thank you!" She said smiling and hugging Barry. 

"Of course Kara, now go sleep and I will see you in a couple of weeks" 

"Yeah see you Bar"

She goes home and finishes reading her book then sleeps peacefully. She wakes up and her mom was at the door and she yelled "Kara time go go!" 

"I am coming!" She yells back she grabs her stuff and they leave too Daxam. 

They walk to this big palace there was lots of dragons and this place was just somewhere you see In a dream. 

"Woah" Kara said looking around smiling

"See I know right? I knew you would like it here"

They get welcomed in by the guards Mon-El and Rhea were standing there. 

"Welcome Kara Zor-El and Alura Zor-El pleasure to meet you Kara" she said with a mad look. 

"This is my son Mon-El the prince, this man will be your husband in a matter of months" 

"Hey Kara" Mon-El said smiling he thought wow she is even more pretty in person. 

"Hey" she said looking away and not at him 

Alura clears her throat "Kara! Please don't act like this" Alura said with a slight yell.

She walks up and shakes his hand "Hi Mon-El" she said walking off. 

"Let me show you around Kara, before supper" 

"Alright" 

They walk around and they saw outside and she met this pet dragon Mal. 

"This place is so beautiful"

"Yeah It is, you will love being here, and besides Kara you will love me" he said with a laugh

"Not sure about that" 

"Why not? I mean you are the lucky noble who gets to marry the prince of Daxam. Of course you are gonna have to fall in love with me" 

"I won't ever fall in love with you Mon-El you are not even my type and besides, not every arranged marriage they have to fall in love. We can get just married and hate each other for the rest of our lives" 

"Wow not even if I do this?" He said grabbing her and pushing her up against the wall he kisses her hard. 

She never had her first kiss, she had it with Barry but she only wanted to be friends" 

She kisses him back but realizes what he was doing

"What the fu** Mon-El?!" She yells 

"What did I do?" 

"You kissed me!" 

"You kissed me back!" 

"Ugh I hate you so much!" She yells walking away 

"And I love you!" He yells jokingly with a laugh


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had to be together and get along, but Kara never did she hates Mon-El being so flirty with him. What happens if they parry to hard?

Couple of days later.........

Kara was walking around the castle looking for her mother. 

"Kara!" Mon-El yells catching up too her 

"What do you need Mon-El?!" She yelled with a frustrated look that deepened as he just stood there. 

"I know you're looking for your mom, she isn't here she at a meeting and it will take all night. Come to a party with me all my friends will be there." 

"Thanks for the offer Mon-El but I am not interested, and besides I'm not that big into parties" 

"Oh please Kara just this once, it won't hurt and besides how fun would it be if we got drunk" 

"Oh no please, I can't get drunk that's bad" she said 

"Come on loosen up a bit Kara" 

"Alright fine, just this once" 

They get changed and they meet at the party Kara was in with her mothers dress. 

Woah she is so beautiful Mon-Els thoughts came rushing back. He really is gonna marry this girl not by love by choice and force. But could it be possible for us to fall in love? 

He gave her a drink as she walked up "Mon-El I am too young I am only 18" 

"Kara there are no rules here, don't be such a rule follower. Remember I said too loosen up a bit?" 

"Yeah I remember" she replied with a stern gaze 

"Here drink this" he said handing it to her she drinks it fast. 

"Wow Kara, did not expect you do that" he said with a slight smirk 

They drink and drink they both are wasted they both are sitting at the bar and Kara starts to mutter words. 

"What was that Kara?"

"I said I feel floaty!! Never knew being drunk felt this werid."

"Hey Kara I never said this but you look hot and beautiful and sexy tonight" he said with a smirk he moved closer to her. 

He started moving his hands up her arm and then to her neck and ear. She moans slightly her skin just now buring with heat from his touch.

He then goes down her stomach and puts his hand around her waist moving his hands around her body. 

"Mon-El what are you doing?" Kara asked Stepping back. 

"Just wanting to make you feel good Kara, just let me" he replied moving closer. They had no distance now he grabbed her face and kissed her hard that kiss turned her skin on fire. They kissed passionately for a minute without thinking he takes her too his sleeping quarter and he shut the door. Before lifting Kara up he pushed her against the wall removing her dress They kissed harder each moment making each other moan. Just was he finshed taking off her dress he carried her to the bed, kissing her stomach and just below her underwear. He moved up and started kissing her neck. Kara moans running her hands down his back   
She removes his shirt and pants quickly. He started undoing her bra he removed it and kissed everywhere then goes back to kissing her neck. He finds her pluse spot and sucks on it making her moan louder. 

"Mon-El we will hate each other tomorrow morning about this thing happening between us" 

"I know, and it's okay, let us have tonight" he said kissing her lips bitting her lower lip making her moan. 

They did it for hours switching off making each other feel good, it was good for Karas first time. They were drunk and had no idea this would happen maybe Mon-El because he can't resist the blonde beautiful kryptonian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when she wakes up and sees what he did? How will this work thier long lost love that will soon come.

Kara wakes up with a killer headache, she looks too her left and sess Mon-El asleep. He groans and grabs Kara and brings her to his side. 

"Mon-El what the hell?! You got me to sleep with you oh my rao this is gross!!" 

"Why are you saying its gross princess? We were drunk and I wanted to make you feel good"

"Oh shut up Mon-El! You made me!!" 

"Wow, you Honestly believe that? You didn't stop or tell me to stop. Your in love with me! Its only been a couple weeks and today is your birthday, so happy birthday princess" 

"Thank you Mon-El, but I am not in love with you, you are this horrible guy who sleeps with women all the time and you got me in your bed"

"Its not like I forced you too Kara, you like me you just won't admit to yourself"

"I dont like you, your this self absorbed prince who sleeps with women for your on benefit" 

"Thats not true, everyone always assumes that because I am the prince. My mom abuses me my dad doesn't even care." He replied admittedly

"Oh I'm so sorry! I am sorry I assumed that, I didn't mean to bring it up" she said with a sad look 

"Oh Kara it's no worries, don't apologize its all okay" he said slightly smiling. 

"So princess, what do you want to do for your birthday today?" He asked with a genuine smile 

"I dont know? Maybe get the hell away from you!" She said rushing to get up but completely forgets her pounding headache.

"Oh come on Kara" he said with a pout 

"I'm sorry Mon-El but I have to go meet my mother im late!" She said leaving 

She runs through the castle and gets to the dining room she sits down

"Hi mother" 

"Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick about you!"

"Its okay mom, I slept on the couch in Mon-Els room" 

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in the same bed? I mean you two are getting married in a couple of weeks" 

"In a couple of weeks?! No!!" 

"Oh come on Kara, you have to accept it, that you are marrying this man whether you like it or not" 

"Fine" she said pouting and stuffs food in her mouth 

"Well you have fun today Kara, I have to go meeting with Rhea" 

She leaves and Kara was still eating when Mon-El came up behind her and started kissing her neck. 

"Come on princess I have something to show you" 

She smiles softly as she got up he took her hand 

"Where are we going?" She asked smiling following him 

"Somewhere" he mutters 

They get to a tree house that is far away from anything

"Why are we here?"

"Its place I come too when I want to be alone" 

"Do you take every girl here you have sex with?"

"No Kara, your the only one" he said with a slight smile and laugh 

"Oh" she said blushing 

"So for your birthday, I made a picnic" 

"Aww how sweet of you!" She replies looking through the basket. 

"Its all my favorite food how did you know!?"

"Your mom told me" 

"Of course she did" 

"So I wanted to apologize to you Mon-El, your not what everyone says you are, you truly are this amazing guy who is sweet and caring." 

"Thanks Kara" 

"No problem" 

"So uh Kara now that we are alone, I like you Kara" 

"you like me?" "Yeah I do because I can do this" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her on his lap he kisses her. "No no we can't do this not again please Mon-El"

"Yes we can, we are alone, and I know you like me and the way I make you feel" he said kissing her neck. She moans lightly on his touch her skin was on fire again what was this man doing? The way he makes her feel. He starts to unbutton her dress she stops him "We can't do this! Please Mon-El" she said pushing him back. "Please Kara, you like it when I do it" "Oh rao, we did it only one time?! Why do you I like it?" "Because of this" he mutters crashing his against hers, her heart started racing and she smiles and moans when he kissed her harder with each breath they took. He finally took of her dress he started kissing right above her bra. She moans louder, "oh rao your amazing at this" "I know" he said smirking "Alright no more of this let's eat" "Okay" he said with a pout "You're adorable when you pout" she said smiling she starts eating. "You called me adorable? Aww you like me you like me!!" He said with a smile "No I don't shut up, I just think your cute, that doesn't mean I like you" "Fine, take how you want it and I'll take it how I see it" They eat and smile and laughed they told stories and embarrassing moments. They really connected that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There blossoming romance continues as they keep it a secret from there mothers. Only to find out they have some complications.

They wake up the next morning, in each other's arms 

"Good morning" Mon-El said smiling 

"Good morning, we stayed out!" 

"Yeah so?" 

"I'm late!"

"Late to what your period? I got you pregnant" he said jokingly 

"Shut up! We don't have that on Krypton"

"Oh.... my bad princess"

"Wait... how do you reproduce on Krypton?"

"Well we get strand of the mother and the father and it basically takes time but you need to pray that it will come. Soon enough the strands of hair will recreate a child. Basically"

"Oh shit, wow..."

"Yeah quite a lot" 

"Yeah.... so I have to go I'm sorry bye" 

"Ok, bye princess"  
She saw her mother walking towards her, "what are you doing here?"

"I was with Mon-El, you said we needed to bond thats what we were doing!"

"Oh okay, I'm glad your bonding, I know how you feel about him."

"Yeah, it's not easy to talk to him he is always so rude" 

"Yeah I mean he is this self absorbed prince who only cares for himself. I assume he isn't gonna care for you until your married" 

"Yeah I guess, we are acknowledge each other and we are fond of each other to the point where we hang out a lot to talk about life. Just friends" 

"Thats great you are friends, I thought you guys would continue hating each other"

"Yeah that's what we thought too, but we really bonded" she said as they get back into the castle. They go to a meeting

"Theres my beautiful future daughter in law" Rhea said smiling

"Um hi?" Kara said with a slight confused look 

"So Kara Zor-El, are you ready to marry him tomorrow?" 

"No, please let it be a few more months, we can wait I just dont like rushing things!"

"Fine 2 months and your marrying my son, no matter what" 

"Thank you! Queen Rhea"

"Alright, you can go now Kara" 

She leaves and sees Mon-El 

"Hey Stanger"

"Heyy you" 

"So I have been thinking and I'm honestly starting to fall for you"

"Oh yeah? Thats great more time to myself then!" He said jokingly 

"Hahaha" she said sarcastically 

"I love you when your like this" he said fast 

"Wait... step back you love me?" She said with a smile 

"Yeah baby I love you, or I don't know i feel towards you" 

"Aww" 

"Alright wanna go to a little event tonight?"

"Sure"

"Alright you better dress a little bit more fancy then just your moms dress okay?"

"Alright will do but one more thing" 

"Yeah?" 

She kisses him holding his face she moves her hand to the back of his head, and runs her fingers through his brown husky hair. 

"Damn, when you kiss me its amazing"

"Oh my god shut up! Now who's the one who is in love" 

"Oh wow! I'm not in love, I just really like you" 

"You literally just said you loved me like 5 minutes ago" 

"I- I did not you didn't hear anything princess!"

"Sure whatever!" She said with smile

"Say what you wanna say, I like you Kara"

"Mon-El, you literally just said yeah baby I love you when your like this" she said in a deep voice mocking Mon-El. 

"Wowww so rude! Come here"

He pulls her closer, there lips touched he kisses her passionately. He runs his hands down her back 

"You like like me" 

"Yeah duh who wouldn't?" 

"Dont say that, that just makes me feel bad" 

"Okayy im sorry"

"Its okay"  
They go to a dinner, they try not to act like they are together. But Alura told Rhea about the bonding. She kept asking if they had sex yet. Because she wants an a hire a Kryptonian and Daxamtie. But they kept saying no they don't like each like that and besides they will do when there married. They decided to get married for love too even though they don't know what they feel toward each other. Life was complicated for them they couldn't have fallen in love they are supposed to get married in two months. "Guys stop asking us, we haven't and we don't plan too and its your only reason for us to get married mom. You want a child from a Kryptonian and Daxamtie thats all you ever want." Mon-El said with a sad look "No thats not all true I want peace between us Krypton and Daxam need to be a peace. Instead still at war over what happened decades ago" "Yeah I agree" Kara and Mon-El both said "Jinks" Mon-El said with a smile "Do you guys like each other?" "No but we bonded" Mon-El said looking at Kara "Alura told me thats great, so you can get married sooner?" "No please im not ready" "Fine just to finally have peace, 1 month"

"Thank you all I need!" Kara replied getting up and leaving with a ungrateful look. 

"Kara Zor-El! Get back here!!" Alura yells running after her 

"Mom I don't get it! Why are you agreeing to this?! All Rhea wants is a child! Not peace!"

"She wants what the both of us want peace!"

"Tell that to her, she clearly does not she wants a child! Of Kryptonian and Daxamtie blood. So she can finally have something rare!"

"I don't care what Rhea thinks I want peace and if she wants a child then so be it." 

"You are so blinded aren't you?! Queen Rhea is the worst person in the world! Mon-El is nothing like her he just wants someone to understand what he does through, I finally do but Rhea Oh my rao she is terrible! But yeah go be besties with her. Until we can make her happy if we even kiss or have sex.... to make a baby because we don't do that on Krypton. You know this!" 

"Okay that's your choose then bye" Alura replied quickly and left. 

Mon-El began walking toward her 

"Kara are you ok?" He asked worried he heard most of what she said but Rhea didn't thank God. 

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine I'm just realizing you finally your mother is the worst!!"

"Yeah thank you babe, she is truly is now come on let's go" they went to the tree house and told more secrets about each other. First time she ever told some stories she never told Barry these. She felt connected with him that she could tell him everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There blossoming romance continues as they go deeper into there relationship. True love

They were falling in love, nothing was stopping them. "Oh my god yes Mon" Kara moans

Mon-El starts to kiss her breasts sucking on her little bud. He moves down to her pants taking them off and her underwear too. 

"No Mon, not this time please no more!" She moaned loudly 

"Not when you do that babe, good thing we are alone and far away from everybody. So no will here you moan because you love it!!"

"But why do we have to go far every time Mon? Why can't we just have a make out session without sex?" 

"I dont think that's possible when your beautiful body is laying down next to me" 

"Fine but just this once but can we not go too far?" 

"Yes, I will go easy on you considering this is your first real time doing this. I wanna do it with you and only you" Mon-El smiles and looks into her eyes. 

"Oh" Kara whispered smiling 

"Why me?"

"Because your different to me" he kissed her lips softly 

She smiles into the kiss, she takes off his shirt and moves her hands down his back. 

"Oh your ready aren't you" he said with a smirk 

"Maybe, but you know you probably did it to me multiple times because we are together and probably on that night we got drunk." 

"Oh yes right, I totally forgot about that" 

"Yeah you to were busy to realize that you jerk" 

"What- what did I do? Why did you call me a jerk babe" 

"You seriously think I don't realize your using me??" 

"What? I'm not using you! You really want me to say it??" 

"Yeah say the damn truth Mon-El!!"

"I'm in love with you, I love you Kara" 

"Wait you do?" Kara replied smiling 

"Yes yes i do I love you" 

"I love you too" Kara whispered smiling 

He kisses her hardly and smiles, he moves down her body trailing kisses along her body.

"Your so beautiful" he mutters against her stomach 

She smiles and giggles when he kisses her down her thigh and into her inside her inner thigh.

They do it and went farther, "oh wow oh rao" Kara said breathlessly smiling. 

"Yeah we haven't done that before" 

"Yeah I love it and you we finally said it" Kara moved over to Mon-El resting on his chest.

"Yeah I love it too and you" 

They fall asleep and wake up the next afternoon

Kara wakes up and it wakes up Mon-El 

"What are you doing?" Mon-El asks getting his shirt back on.

"Getting up we stayed out again! My moms gonna kill me! If she finds about us she gonna be pissed!" 

"I know that but she won't find out" 

"Okay but you never know she already thinks something is up Mon" 

"Okay you trust me right?"

"With everything I have" 

"Aww I love you" he moves closer and pecks her lips softly. 

"Love you too" she kisses him back softly running her fingers through his brown husky hair. 

She smiles and leaves and Mon-El follows her, "what are you doing?"

"Can I not make sure my girlfriend is safe?" He asks smirking and picking Kara up and almost falling into the entrance of the right left side of the castle. 

"How are we already at the castle?"

"Oh I made you take the short way princess" he laughed 

"Oh I see" Kara smiles 

Mon-El laughs he sets her down and they walk into thr castle and queen Rhea is standing there stomping her feet and her arms were crossed.

"May i ask what you two were doing out there?"

"We just took a walk together is there some wrong with that?" 

"No not at all, but I did hear laughing and you called her princess?"

"Oh we are friends right? We have werid nicknames for each other and I told her a joke and she laughed" 

"Oh ok cool gald you guys are getting along now come come we have a big brunch" 

"Do we have to Rhea?" Mon-El asks getting frustrated 

"Yes you Mon-El! It is your duty to show up to things like this!! Without or with a choice!!" 

"Fine whatever" he said in frustration 

"Why are you mad at me again?"

"For once rhea get ahead you force me into things I don't want!" 

"I'm your queen and your mother you have to listen to me!!" 

"No i don't I don't ever listen to you because you don't love me"

"I do too love you" 

"No you dont" Mon-El scoffs and looks at Kara and smiles and walks to the table. 

"Oh hey Mon-El" Alura said eating some food 

"Hey Alura" Mon-El mutters and sits down, Kara and rhea comes up behind him and Kara looks shocked

"Hey you okay?" Alura asks 

"I'm fine" 

She starts to eat and they all sit in silence.

"So uh, few more weeks until you guys are married!" 

"Yeah" Kara and Mon-El both said trying to act like they are so ready for it. 

"Why so sad and not perky!" Rhea asks looking at the both of them. 

"We don't have a choice to get married we don't love each other so why do we have to be excited about getting married?" 

"Because we will finally have peace!" Rhea asks smiling 

"Yeah like hell thats what you want" Mon-El said with a groan. 

Rhea just sits back and looks at him with frustration. 

Kara and Alura just sit and eat food.

"Can me and Kara just leave I have something I want to show her before we get married" 

"Yes of course!" Both Rhea and Alura said 

"Great!" Mon-El said smiling "come on let's go Kara" 

"Okay" Kara said smiling happily 

He takes her to see his pet dragon. "This here is rocky he is my dragon come on pet him" she pets him and smiles 

"Wow he's so beautiful! Never seen a dragon before" 

"Oh you guys don't have that on Krypton?" 

"No we don't race or whatever you do with dragons"

"We don't race them we play gratuta, balls and dragons is the best way I can describe it." 

"Maybe one day I can see you play" 

"Yeah of course you can, soon enough you will be my wife and you will have to come support your husband" 

"You know I never thought I would fall in love with you and even getting married without choice. I'm so gald we are because we are in love and wanting to get married" Kara said moving closer to him 

He pulls her closer moving his hands around her waist 

"Me too baby" he smiles and kisses her softly

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this chapter or story leave a kudo or a comment!!


End file.
